this could be our fairytale
by amaha
Summary: Tadashi, di antara selang dan kamar yang begitu putih. Tak tergapai, terkunci. [Hiro, Tadashi]


using prompt set! because i am sad. dedicated to _kacangmetal _:))

.

_Cell_

Callaghan dan Krei berakhir di penjara―yang satu, untuk memalsukan kematian Tadashi, dan yang lain untuk banyaknya penggelapan dalam perusahaan. Hiro memalingkan matanya dari angan kepuasan melihat dua orang yang telah sempat meremukkan dan memanipulasi hatinya itu meringkuk di balik bui. Ia hanya membawa Baymax terbang tinggi untuk kembali―ke rumah sakit itu, dan melihat dari balik kaca ruang ICU, Tadashi, di antara selang dan kamar yang begitu putih. Tak tergapai, terkunci.

.

_Deviate_

Mereka membutuhkan sedikit deviasi dari hukum-hukum semesta agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan Tadashi. Namun bagaimanapun banyaknya inovasi terbaru dunia medis yang Hiro tambahkan ke chip Baymax, tidak banyak yang robot putih itu bisa lakukan, kecuali memberikan usulan yang sama seperti pendapat para ahlinya.

Hiro memerlukan suatu deviasi.

.

_Enclosed_

Kadang ia bermimpi dunia kembali ke waktu di mana kemungkinan kakaknya satu-satunya itu masih hidup mengatup dalam void dan menghilang, hingga Hiro bangun dengan gemetaran, hingga ia memfokuskan matanya kembali untuk melihat―sosok itu masih di hadapannya, diam, membatu, terbalut perban. Hanya suara sunyi tetesan infus dan napasnya ke dalam masker yang menandakan ia masih ada, tapi bagi Hiro semua itu cukup, cukup.

.

_Devil_

Baginya, terkadang dokter-dokter itu jahat. Bibi Cass sudah ngotot akan tetap membiayai semuanya, tapi kadang ada saja cetusan seperti―tidak ada harapan, masihkah anda mau menunggu―yang membuatnya naik darah dan ingin mengendalikan microbot itu untuk mengejar dokternya.

(Ia berakhir mengusili jas dan tali sepatu mereka)

Tapi tiap pagi, ketika Baymax berdiri dan mencondongkan kepalanya yang bulat ke atas sosok penciptanya yang tertidur, dan berkata, Tadashi masih ada di sini―itu cukup untuk memberi Hiro harapan.

.

_Ocean_

"Hey, Tadashi." Katanya, karena menurut usulan teman-teman yang berkunjung, berbicara mungkin bisa menggerakkan sedikit pasien yang sedang, koma. (Hiro lebih suka menggunakan istilah 'tertidur')

"Apa kau masih ingat janjimu untuk membawaku pergi liburan, musim panas nanti, bersama teman-teman kutu buku dari universitasmu itu? Jika iya―jika misal saja kau lupa, kalau aku sudah masuk universitas itu dan jadi anak kuper juga sekarang, aku ingin menagih janji itu. Jadi bangun dan tepati janjimu, oke?"

.

_Repeat_

Hiro mengulang-ulang banyak janji yang digali-galinya dari ingatannya yang pendek. Karena ia masih muda. Tapi semakin ia menggali, semakin ia ingat akan banyak hal yang pernah Tadashi berikan dan katakan padanya.

Ia melihat tangannya sendiri yang kecil. Menggeser proyeknya yang agresif, dan mulai menggali semua info mengenai medis yang dapat digunakannya untuk ters menyempurnakan Baymax, dan bukan menjadi mesin destruktif.

.

_Lost_

Penantian ini sudah berjalan begitu lama, dari rutenya universitas-rumah sakit-rumah-rumah sakit, di jalan, walaupun ditemani teman marshmallow raksasanya yang buntal, kadang Hiro melihat lalu lalang jalan dan kehidupan yang terus berputar dan merasa sedikit, hilang.

.

_Beginning_

Ia melongo, dan diteruskan menjerit dan melonjak kegirangan yang tak tertahan ketika melihat Tadashi pelan-pelan membuka matanya, dan tersenyum lemah. Bahkan menimpa kakaknya itu, persetan dengan luka yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang, untuk merangkulnya dalam pelukan tererat yang Hiro pernah bayangkan datang darinya, mengelilingi badan yang jauh lebih besar itu, yang sudah sedikit kaku, ototnya mengecil karena berbulan-bulan terbaring. Hiro tidak sadar hingga tangan Tadashi menyentuh rambutnya, kalau ia menangis.

.

_Promise_

"Janji kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Paling tidak bilang padaku... bilang padaku... kalau kau tidak benar-benar pergi..."

.

_Silence_

Sunyi ruangan itu nyaman bagi telinganya yang baru mulai kembali mendengar. Tapi Tadashi menghela napas, dan menatap langit-langit; tersenyum walau masih lemah sembari mengelus rambut bagai semak yang mencuat dari sisinya, menumpang tidur di tempat tidur malam itu.

Ia hanya ingat samar-samar. Tapi deras kata-kata Hiro tadi tercurah membuatnya tertegun sejenak, dan ingin menyentil kepalanya sendiri karena ia lupa kalau seseorang masih amat membutuhkannya. Dan masih amat muda untuk kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

.

_omake:_

.

.

Mereka melepasnya di pintu terakhir sebelum keluarga pasien tidak lagi diperbolehkan lewat. Ini hanya operasi kecil, kata dokter, untuk mengambil kembali graaf yang telah dipasang awalnya untuk menyangga bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terkena kerusakan berat. Dari kaca pintu Tadashi melambai pada wajah cemas di bawah senyum-yang-dipaksakan Hiro dan Bibi Cass, sebelum mengela napas, membiarkan tempat tidur keretanya dibawa. Dan tak lama, di sela bau steril antiseptik dan sinar-sinar dari lampu sorot ruang bedah, seseorang memakaikannya masker bius dan menyuruhnya menghitung mundur dari sepuluh.

Wajah Hiro yang khawatir masih ada di pelupuk matanya, ketika menutup. Ia ingin bermimpi tentangnya selama ia tertidur. Ingin memikirkan mengenai cuaca di bulan Juni ketika ia akan membawanya ke pantai, di bawah langit yang biru. Mereka bisa berkejaran dan berjemur― hanya marshmallow, pasir, dan biru.

Menghela napas masuk, dan keluar. Di hitungan kelima, pandangan Tadashi buram dan menutup. Ia tak membuka matanya lagi setelahnya.


End file.
